Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2
"Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2/Best Of Hits" redirects here. For Just Dance: Best Of Hits, click here. |}} Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 is the second Greatest Hits game in the series. The game was first teased on June 9, 2017, and was officially revealed at E3 2017. The game includes songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, and Just Dance 2017, with 25 songs in the Wii PAL (Europe) version (Best Of) and 35 songs in the NTSC (North America) PC, Wii, Wii U, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch version (Greatest Hits). Gameplay and Features * Just Dance Controller (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * '''Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th-, 8th-Gen consoles and PC. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score! * Dance Mashup ** Mashups return from Just Dance 2016 and the background return's from Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017! * Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017 returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. Alternate Routines Note: Cola Song's alternate is unlocked from the start. Dance Mashups Note: On eighth generation consoles and PC, the Mashups are playable via Just Dance Unlimited. On Wii, Mashups are unlockable via Mojo Coins. Community Remix © This song's contest had a contest for a short time and it might be cancelled. Best Of Exclusives This game has 25 songs, but only the songs that are not on Greatest Hits 2 are listed here. For a complete list see: Just Dance: Best Of Hits Unknown Songs/Beta Songs They are 5 songs that are removed. These are the songs that were originally planned to be in the game, but were later removed for unknown reasons. Category:Just Dance Category:Video Games Category:Non-Fanon Category:2017 Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:PC games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows